leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon ~ Beginning of the New Legend
Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon - Beginning of the New Legend is the fourteenth Sera Myu musical. This musical's CD was Memorial Album of the Musical 6 - Beginning of the New Legend. Plot Stage 1 Somewhere, Sailor Chibi Moon is chased and attacked by Dark Moon, Lemures, and Nightmare, but she manages to fight them off and escape. In an interlude, Tuxedo Mask, King Endymion, Usagi, and Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon sing "Double Moonlight Romance". Elsewhere, Sailor Galaxia fells Tuxedo Mask and takes his Star Seed, raising it triumphantly overhead. Usagi stands by herself on the roof of Juuban Municipal High School, in the evening. She feels like everyone is happy except her; her love, Mamoru, has gone to America to study, but hasn't written or called her. Setsuna finds her and kindly tries to console her. However, although Usagi imagines Mamoru's voice, she is still troubled ("Shadow On My Sweet Memories"). Usagi comments that Setsuna is very understanding. Setsuna, clearly nursing private feelings, tells Usagi that as long as one has a true love, one can keep living. Suddenly, falling stars pierce the night sky, and thunder crashes. Usagi and Setsuna are perturbed. Galaxia revives Queen Beryl, the Queen of Darkness, saying that she needs her hatred and dark desire. Beryl sings about her former glory, and how she turned to rule the darkness after losing her love ("Yami no Hitsugi"). King Endymion approaches Beryl, saying that he has wanted to see her, and explaining that he is the future form of the man she loves. Beryl, however, does not easily forgive him for abandoning her for Princess Serenity in the past. Endymion insists that he is older and wiser now. Galaxia shows herself and kneels before Beryl, explaining that she is the one who revived her and returned Endymion to her. She encourages Beryl to carry out her revenge against Sailor Moon and take back her planet. Beryl, now convinced of Galaxia and Endymion's sincerity, eagerly agrees. Galaxia also presents Beryl with three servants: the Amazon Trio. In the school courtyard, Usagi and her friends (Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Haruka, and Michiru) exercise, with the enthusiasm of youth ("Seishun no Shoumi Kigen"). Their new P.E. teacher, Mantle Chiba (actually Endymion), arrives to encourage them. Usagi is shocked by how similar he looks to Mamoru, but the others tell her that the resemblance is all in her head. Mantle tries to convince everyone to practice riding unicycles, but they think that is not very cool. However, Chibi Chibi and a young clown ride in on unicycles of their own. The clown tries to convey why she is there through charades, but things are only cleared up when Hotaru arrives with a flier for the Dead Moon Circus from the Amazon, which is opening in town tomorrow. The crack of a whip heralds the stars of the circus, the Amazon Trio: Tiger's Eye, Hawk's Eye, and Fisheye. They introduce themselves and explain that they are looking for new stars for their show ("Amazon Kara Circus Dan ga Yatte Kita"). Everyone is excited, and Mantle encourages his students to audition. Haruka and Michiru, however, think the situation is suspicious, and decline to participate. It starts to rain, and everyone is driven inside. The Amazon Trio, left alone, talk amongst themselves; they are transformed animals, and are looking for beautiful dreams to steal that will allow them to be human forever. Galaxia and her minions sing about her efforts to destroy or conquer all the stars that stand in her way, and collect the Sailor Crystals ("Galaxia Gorgeous"). King Endymion assures Galaxia that Beryl is completely preoccupied with her revenge, and Galaxia notes that with Tuxedo Mask dead, there is no King Endymion in the future; this one is just a "puppet made from mud" that she created. She also explains that she has revived Beryl so that Sailor Saturn will reawaken. Unexpectedly, Galaxia feels a painful presence: a light that she'd thought was extinguished long ago. She orders her minions to quickly finish their attack on the planet. The Amazon Trio meet at their circus tent and discuss their targets: the Inner Senshi, who all have beautiful dreams. They sing that it does not matter who they serve, as long as they can search for beautiful dreams to become human ("Amazon Trio no Yume Sagashi"). They and their Pierrot minions practice their show. Beryl contacts them by cell phone and tells them not to harm the Moon Princess, because that is her grudge to settle. Mantle Chiba leads Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako into the tent, but strangely, the performers are not anywhere to be found, and Mantle soon disappears as well. As the Amazon Trio watch from the shadows, Rei senses a presence that feels like animals. Everyone is creeped out and decides to leave, but suddenly the lights go out and evil laughter is heard. When light returns, Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako find themselves strapped to the walls. The Amazon Trio and their allies emerge. They welcome the Senshito their dark dream, which is inescapable ("Muma no Odori"). The Inner Senshi are freed, but fall under the influence of the Dead Moon Circus and Queen Beryl, who stops by briefly to look over their catch. Afterwards, the Amazon Trio examine their captives' dreams, but it turns out that although the dreams of the Inner Senshi are beautiful, none of them is the one they need. As they prepare to look inside Usagi's dream, they are interrupted by Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune, who attack. They in turn are driven back when Queen Beryl returns. Beryl summons the captured Usagi and magically restores her memories of the past: how she stole Beryl's fiancee, Prince Endymion, and broke the law that the Earth and Moon people should never associate. This, Beryl explains, is why the Earth and Moon warred, why she killed Endymion as he protected the princess, and why Beryl was burned by the light and sealed in the darkness. Usagi is horrified to remember such things. Beryl attacks Usagi, and Uranus and Neptune try futilely to protect her. Her attack is halted by Sailor Pluto, who sings of her own loneliness at the Space-Time Door ("Stay Alone"). She accuses Beryl of being a weak person, but also claims to understand her. Usagi apologizes if any of Beryl's pain is her fault, but says that if Mamoru loved someone else, it would be as painful as death, but she would let him go because she loves him. Pluto explains that she admires that in Usagi, and confesses her love for the future King Endymion. Beryl is not comforted by sympathy, and adds that she especially hates princesses like Usagi. She reveals that she has captured the Inner Senshi, and tells Usagi to come to the place where they had their last battle if she wants them back. Usagi does not know where that is, and Beryl says to ask Pluto. Beryl unleashes her power and disappears, recklessly hurting the Amazon Trio in the backlash and leaving them behind. However, nobody was severely wounded, and Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto confront the Amazon Trio, who want to see their dreams as well. They summon their servants, who significantly outnumber the Senshi. A rose interrupts the faceoff, and Tuxedo Mask appears, singing about his mission ("Tuxedo Mission"). King Endymion confronts him, and they fight. Endymion uses his power to strike down his opponent, and holds his cane to Tuxedo Mask's throat. Beryl announces that Endymion is in her hands, and now, so is Tuxedo Mask; Endymion escapes with him, reminding Usagi to come to the "place of memories". Afterwards, the sky goes dark; Pluto says that the Space-Time Door is opening. Sailor Chibi Moon emerges, announcing that in the 30th Century, her papa suddenly disappeared. Suddenly, Sailor Saturn arrives, telling Usagi to take "Small Lady" and escape, because the Outer Senshi will deal with this. The four are disturbed that the situation is dire enough for Saturn to awaken, and Saturn confirms that the Earth, Moon, and entire Solar System are in danger of destruction. They resolve to stop the danger and protect their princess ("Kokoro Tabanete Makin' For the Right"). They teleport away. Somewhere cold, Beryl is waiting with Tuxedo Mask and King Endymion. A little ways away, Sailor Chi, Sailor Phi, and Sailor Theta laugh quietly to themselves about how Galaxia is fooling everyone, including Beryl: both Tuxedo Mask and King Endymion are only Galaxia's puppets. The Amazon Trio rejoin the group, and Beryl commands all assembled to kill all their enemies in the next fight. The four Inner Senshi, now evil, join the group as well and condescendingly lord over the Amazon Trio. The Outer Senshi break into the scene and attack, scattering the enemies. The Amazon Trio fight back, but their power is reflected by Saturn. The Senshi demand the return of their Prince, but are shocked when Tuxedo Mask returns leading the former Inner Senshi, who declare their changed loyalties. Beryl intends to forcefully recruit the Outer Senshi, too. Sailor Chibi Moon suddenly runs in and insultingly tells Beryl that King Endymion is not the real thing. Sailor Moon accompanies her - she still did not remember the location Beryl was talking about, but was led there by a mysterious light. They overcome Queen Beryl's power and put her to sleep without hurting her. Tuxedo Mask claims that he was freed by this as well, and he rejoins Moon. Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako, however, are still brainwashed; they confront Sailor Moon and declare that they are tired of subserviently coddling her. Sailor Moon is going to try to free them, but Sailor Galaxia intervenes and knocks them away, commenting that Queen Beryl was sloppy. She introduces herself, and smites all the Sailor Senshi when they try to fight against her. She is about to take their Star Seeds when a light drives her away - the same light that led Usagi to the location. It quickly departs, but Sailor Chibi Moon runs after it, saying that she will discover what it is. The Outer Senshi run after her. Sailor Moon resolves to save her friends. Tuxedo Mask makes her promise to go on even if he disappears. Usagi adds that until then, their love will go on. Meanwhile, elsewhere, the assembled dark forces and the Outer Senshi reaffirm their own missions - everyone has their own dreams ("Triple Dreams '98"). At the end, Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon appears and breaks the evil curse on the Inner Senshi. editStage 2 Queen Beryl (still flanked by Tuxedo Mask and Endymion) sings about her her intention to smash the light; meanwhile, Galaxia sings about her disdain for Queen Beryl, and how she is only using her for her own ends ("Yami koso Utsukushii ~ Galaxia no Iradachi ~"). Galaxia commands Beryl to hurry and go slaughter everyone, taking their Star Seeds - with the Light of Hope around, they can waste no time. The Amazon Trio assure Galaxia that they have a two-part plan. However, everyone wants to know who Chibi Chibi is, if she scares Galaxia so much. Galaxia refuses to tell them and leaves, frustrating the Amazon Trio to no end. Beryl and her two beaus depart. The Trio discuss their plan to serve Galaxia so she will give them people with beautiful dreams, but then they realize that Chibi Chibi herself might be the perfect target for them. They resolve not to lose. Ginga TV is hosting a high school quiz show which is being broadcast across the country, and Usagi and the rest of the Sailor Team are all competing in it. The five girls introduce themselves, as do the hosts, Toranosuke Moribashi (Tiger's Eye) and assistant Youko Uonome (Fish Eye in drag). They also introduce a special guest, rock artist Hikari Toriatama (Hawk's Eye). The game is about international facts. Only one contestant will be eliminated, and the others will win a trip to Hawaii. However, when anyone guesses a question correctly, golden bracelets appear on their upper arms, and they become evil. This happens to everyone except Usagi, who fails so much her podium is lowered underneath the set. The Amazon Trio are happy - now that the four girls are in their clutches again, they will use them as bait to draw out Chibi Chibi and take her dreams. They wonder why they have no dreams of their own. Chibiusa is upset because the 20th Century is in such a terrible state, and resolves to save her superior 30th Century timeline ("Chibiusa no Kokoroiki"). After the show, Usagi emerges from Ginga TV, upset that she was the only one dropped. She assumes the others are off to Hawaii by now. Chibiusa tells Usagi that she followed the light, and it disappeared in the TV station; the fact that this quiz show was happening here as well is suspicious. Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru arrive to confirm those suspicions, saying that those who won the quiz show were brainwashed. Setsuna also says that there is a hole in time and space at the TV station - it is absorbing energy and getting bigger, and will destroy the city if left unchecked. They all resolve to sneak into the station and put a stop to the situation ("Tekichi wa Ginga TV Kyoku!"). In the TV station, Fish Eye wants to talk to King Endymion about something, but Queen Beryl interrupts at an inconvenient moment. Fish Eye expresses his concern that Beryl is being deceived by Galaxia. He is afraid that if the Earth is destroyed, he will never see any dreams. Tiger's Eye and Hawk's Eye drag Fish Eye away, and Beryl assures him that Galaxia promised to leave her the Earth. The Outer Senshi, Usagi, and Chibiusa emerge, having overheard the previous conversation. However, the Inner Senshi, now Galaxia's troops, find and attack them. Haruka is about to transform, but Usagi says not to fight them. Instead, she tries to plead with her friends. The Amazon Trio enter, telling Usagi that this time, it is useless - the nightmare goes too deep. Usagi asks why they have to do such cruel things, and the Amazon Trio explains that they are doing it to get dreams. Usagi calls out for Chibi Chibi to lend her her light again so that she can save her friends, but nothing happens. Galaxia enters and commands the Inner Senshi to take the others' Star Seeds. Instead, though, they turn and unleash their attacks on Galaxia. This time, they resisted the influence and were only playing along. Unfortunately, Galaxia cannot be hurt by her own Star Seed-stealing bracelets, because she discarded her Star Seed long ago. The Light of Hope appears again, but this time, Galaxia is prepared for it - she responds by manipulating space and time. Usagi and Chibiusa find themselves elsewhere. Queen Beryl is waiting for them. Usagi tries to convince her that she is only being used, and that Galaxia had Beryl awaken Saturn hoping that the Earth would be destroyed in the process. However, King Endymion shows up, telling Beryl to hurry up and kill the two of them. Chibiusa accuses him of being a fake again, and convinces the uncertain Beryl by demonstrating that "Endymion" doesn't even know his marriage anniversary date. The ruse foiled, Galaxia appears holding the Star Seed of Earth, confessing that she killed Tuxedo Mask, and that these King Endymion and Tuxedo Mask are just her mud puppets, with no mind. Beryl, Usagi, and Chibiusa are all heartbroken. Usagi pleads with Galaxia to give the Star Seed back, but Galaxia attacks her in response. Chibiusa throws herself in the way of the attack and saves Usagi. Before she dies, she makes Usagi promise to save the future, and admits that her dream is to be a strong Senshi like Sailor Moon. Galaxia and her allies (including a very quiet Queen Beryl) teleport away. Elsewhere, the four Inner Senshi, Uranus, and Neptune face off against the Amazon Trio. Galaxia enters, and even the Senshi's combined powers are unable to penetrate her defenses. She counterattacks, wounding them all severely, but they refuse to join her forces. They explain that Sailor Moon is the symbol of their dreams, and that they will fight for her to the end. Galaxia, done playing around, strikes them all down just as Sailor Moon arrives to witness it. Dying, Moon's friends explain that they have no regrets ("Sorezore no Elegy"). Galaxia finishes them off during their goodbyes, then vanishes again. Moon is not sure she can go on without them, but Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn arrive and tell her to persevere and carry on her friends' dreams. Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn try to fight Galaxia, but she beats them as well. Her minions move to finish them, but they are distracted by Beryl, who confronts Galaxia. Galaxia freely admits to her manipulation of Beryl, but offers her the choice of true subservience or death. Beryl chooses the latter, but resolves that she will take Galaxia with her. In response, Sailor Phi, Sailor Chi, and Sailor Theta attack Beryl, but she overpowers them. They plead to Galaxia for help, but instead she finishes them off, saying that they are shamefully weak. Then Galaxia attacks Beryl herself, and, saying that she will give her a special death, summons the Amazon Trio to deliver the finishing blow. They are sorry, but if they do not do this, they will never become human. Surprisingly, Beryl is protected by Sailor Saturn and Sailor Pluto. Beryl asks why, and Pluto explains that they are the same in their unrequited love. Beryl's love, however, has turned to hatred ("Onna no Ronsou"). Saturn allows Beryl to escape through the Space-Time Door. Galaxia returns, summons Sailor Moon, and kills Pluto and Saturn in front of her. She comments that it is hard to find good subordinates, but Moon tearfully tells her that they are friends. Moon appeals to Galaxia's emotions, saying that she belives this hurts her, too. This throws Galaxia off, but she tells the Amazon Trio to get her. First, however, Fish Eye wants to know why they do not have dreams. "What do you expect from animals?" asks Galaxia, in response. Irritated with them, she strikes them down and prepares to kill them. Moon tells Galaxia to stop, saying that if they understand sadness, they are not animals. Galaxia is going to return them to their true forms, but Moon pledges to protect them as well. In response, Galaxia tells them again to kill Sailor Moon if they want to remain human. Instead, they move to join Moon's side. Beryl returns as well - with Pluto dead, there is nobody guarding the Space-Time Corridor. Galaxia asks if she returned because she was lonely, but Beryl accuses Galaxia of loneliness and unhappiness herself. In response, Galaxia excuses herself and sends out the Imperial Galactica's ultimate warriors, Tuxedo Mask and Endymion. The Amazons try to fight the two men, but are knocked back. Unfortunately, even when he is a puppet, Moon says she can't fight Tuxedo Mask. Beryl is struck down, and the two men demand that Moon fight. She does not, though, and she still has faith that she will see her friends again. Endymion is going to let Moon rejoin them in death, but Beryl blocks his sword with her body, saying that she cannot let the world and universe be destroyed. "Even with nothing, I can't hate you anymore," she tells Moon, and sacrifices herself to destroy Endymion. Tuxedo Mask declares that his goal is to make the world disappear, and confronts Moon with his sword extended. The Amazon Trio try to intervene, but Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon arrives and tells them not to interfere; the fate of the universe rests on this battle. Tuxedo Mask suggests that she die and end all the needless suffering, but Moon talks about her love of the world, and how she wants everyone back, including her Mamo-chan. He is stunned by her light, and then she goes to hug him. "In your eyes, I see Mamo-chan," she tells him. King Endymion's echoing voice talks about how killing and punishment will not stop the threat to the life of the universe, but only courage and love. Tuxedo Mask also tells Moon not to lose, then falls, lifeless. Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon, the Light of Hope, teleports Sailor Moon and the Amazon Trio to the birthplace and graveyard of the stars, the Galaxy Cauldron. She narrates how Chaos was born from the Galaxy Cauldron with the rest of the galaxy, and spawned evil that defeated the Sailor Senshi one by one, until Sailor Galaxia challenged it. However, no matter how many times they fought, Chaos revived itself again and again, so she trapped it in her own body. Unfortunately, her body started to be corrupted, so she ejected her own Star Seed and sent it to the other side of the galaxy. Chibi Chibi is its personification. At the Galaxy Cauldron, Galaxia is upset that Chibi Chibi has awakened. Sailor Moon confronts her, full of power, but it is not because she hates Galaxia - it is because she has hope for a future full of love. Galaxia shows Moon her collection of Star Seeds, and demands that she fight for them. Determined, Moon agrees, and the Amazon Trio back her up, saying the Sailor Senshi have shown them the power of courage. Galaxia unleashes her power on the four, but her attack is broken by Chibi Chibi, who tells Galaxia it is all right, and she does not have to fight anymore ("Mou Ii no"). Galaxia, panicked, tells her to stay away, but Chibi Chibi glows brightly and Galaxia falls back before her. Sailor Moon transforms into Eternal Sailor Moon and uses her power to return Chibi Chibi to Galaxia's body. Unfortunately, this has the side effect of releasing Chaos. It explains that it gave birth to stars and rules the Galaxy's darkness. It wants Sailor Moon's Silver Crystal, with which it will return the universe to its original, primal state and rule it. The newly-purified Sailor Galaxia intervenes and attacks Chaos. She thanks Moon for saving her, but says that now she is returning to the sea of space. She enters the Galaxy Cauldron, Fuuin no Ken in hand. The Amazon Trio follow her, hoping that one day they will eventually be reborn. Chaos accuses Moon of murdering her siblings, born from the same cosmic sea as her: the entities of darkness that sought out the light of her Silver Crystal. Moon is distressed, and uncertain what she is fighting for. However, she hears her friends' voices encouraging her, followed soon by the Inner and Outer Senshi themselves, alive; Galaxia sacrificed herself in order to revive their Star Seeds. Eternal Sailor Moon no longer hesitates - together, the nine Senshi fight Chaos and three minions that it spawns ("La Soldier"). Sailor Moon uses Silver Moon Crystal Eternal Power, then combines her power with the other Solar System Senshi to defeat Chaos using Sailor Planet Super Attack. Afterwards, the power of the Silver Crystal causes the Sailor Crystals of all the Sailor Senshi return to their original forms and scatter throughout the universe - in time, all the planets will be revived. The real Tuxedo Mask is revived as well, and he sings about how only love has this kind of power ("Miracle Twister"). King Endymion and Sailor Chibi Moon appear, and the Amazon Trio are reborn as well, presumably as humans with dreams. Tuxedo Mask asks if Moon understands why all her enemies were after her and the Silver Crystal, and says it is because of her love. Moon understands - everyone is a lonely star, and seek each other wishing to be one. She thinks of this as a new beginning, and promises to work towards a bright future ("Everlasting Moonlight"). Cast *Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon - Fumina Hara *Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury - Yukiko Miyagawa *Rei Hino/Sailor Mars - Hiromi Sakai *Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter - Chiho Ooyama *Minako Aino/Sailor Venus - Miyu Otani *Haruka Tenou/Sailor Uranus - Nao Takagi *Michiru Kaiou/Sailor Neptune - Sara Shimada *Setsuna Meiou/Sailor Pluto - Yuki Kamiya *Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn - Asami Sanpei *Chibiusa Tsukino/Sailor Chibi Moon - Ayano Gunji *Chibi Chibi/Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon - Mikiko Asuke *Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask - Yuuta Enomoto *King Endymion - Yuuta Mochizuki *Queen Beryl - Yuri Nishina *Sailor Galaxia - Takemi *Tiger's Eye - Akihito Mimatsu *Hawk's Eye - Hikari Ono *Fish Eye - Midori Ichige *Dark Moon - Ado Endou *Lemures - Miwa Takanashi *Nightmare - Miki Kawasaki *Sailor Phi - Mika Komura *Sailor Chi - Mari Yasuda *Sailor Theta - Azusa Katagiri Songs *Double Moonlight Romance *Shadow On My Sweet Memories *Coffin of Darkness *The Deadline of Youth *From the Amazon Came a Circus Troupe *Galaxia Gorgeous *The Amazon Trio's Search for Dreams *Dance of the Nightmares *Stay Alone *Tuxedo Mission *Bundle the Heart, Makin' For the Right *Triple Dreams '98 *Darkness is Beautiful ~ The Irritation of Galaxia ~ *Chibiusa's Spirit *The Enemy's Territory Is Galaxy TV! *Each One's Elegy *Women's Dispute *It's All Right Now *La Soldier *Miracle Twister *Everlasting Moonlight *La Moon Actor Status First Musical *Fumina Hara *Nao Takagi *Sara Shimada *Ayano Gunji *Miki Kawasaki Only Musical *Yukiko Miyagawa *Hiromi Sakai *Chiho Ooyama *Miyu Otani *Yuuta Enomoto *Yuki Kamiya *Asami Sanpei *Mikiko Asuke *Takemi *Akihito Mimatsu *Midori Ichige *Azusa Katagiri Final Musical *Yuri Nishina *Mika Komura Trivia *This musical first opened up on Nao Takagi's birthday. **This was also her first musical. Gallery Shincover.jpg|Pamphlet for the musical es:Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon - Shin-Densetsu Kourin pl:Shin Densetsu Kourin Category:Sera Myu Category:Musical